


塞墨勒之梦（上）

by Cerina0317



Category: AU-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerina0317/pseuds/Cerina0317
Kudos: 1





	塞墨勒之梦（上）

在暮色四合中，坎斯维尔田间的人们坐在田垄上呆望着天空，那里新涂抹的霞彩在微弱的天光中血色弥漫。  
然而沿着猩红色的光晕走去，泽维尔山的本身就像是一团巨大的火焰，它燃烧光明，从而换取白昼。  
在山顶低矮、拱起的耳堂中，抬眼是光怪陆离的琉璃光灯，四周矗立着数座镀金人眼雕像，窥视着圆顶下的生命。  
在中间的部分，竖起了一扇由波利斯通乡下盛产的蚕丝织成的屏风，那是它的邻乡坎斯维尔造不出的妙物。  
屏风后面，一个身着破烂白袍的人匍匐在冰凉的地面上，他的四肢上带着沉重的锁链，上面遍布被束缚的红痕和瘀血的印迹。他一点一点轻轻地呼吸着，小巧的鼻翼微微翕动，脸色发白，汗水已经顺着颊边汇集到了下颌。  
堂外这时候传来了空气的剧烈破裂声。  
屏风后的人把头抬起来了一点，但很快又垂落如故，显然他的身体并不足以支撑他的礼节。  
在门口的人停留了几秒，收起了他背后的羽翼，这让其看上去更像是来自某个城邦的普通贵族。  
人走进来，穿过屏风，来到对方身前，用力捏起他的下巴，迫使匍匐着的人不得不皱着眉受痛地看向自己。  
“为什么要去坎斯维尔呢？”  
他是在问他去往人间不辞而别的，作为他佩剑的灵魄。倘若遭遇灾祸，不知情的他难免会有难堪的下场——毕竟他无法使剑离鞘。  
蔡徐坤已经不再看他，白袍上染着血渍、污泥和无名的尘灰，这使他在琉璃灯的绮色下更像是一个堕落的圣使，甚而散发出柔和的光晕。  
一个月前，他去到了山下饿殍遍野的坎斯维尔。  
他读过很多的圣书，那上面书写着人有善恶，命数各异，而他难通其理。在又一次为坎斯维尔的痛苦呼唤争吵后，蔡徐坤不肯窝在王子异的黑色羽翼中入眠，而是回到了琉斯剑中睡去。  
在烛灯燃尽的一刹那，一道暗光飞向了人间。  
但现在在王子异面前的剑灵，显然厌倦疲惫，坎斯维尔的天也始终猩红黯然，像极了那里的人们呆望着的眼。  
“你是在痛苦失败吗？”  
“不，”蔡徐坤摇头，“是因为我由此心有憎恶。”  
这时候王子异看到蔡徐坤眼里的变幻，他的心里不可避免地为此受到了震动。  
“你想让他们死吗？”  
那一瞬间蔡徐坤的眼里分明给出了一个肯定的答案，但下一秒这一切仿佛又未曾发生过，他重新露出以前他常常所表现出来的动人笑容，很像波利斯通的日光。  
“我冷。”  
他手上的两根锁链被打开，于是他一点点跪坐起来。  
王子异把一条羊绒毯子递过来，这次他没有抱他。  
蔡徐坤眉眼低垂半晌，然后他开始把毛毯垫在地上，然后脱下了自己褴褛的衣衫，雪白的肌肤散发着月亮般的光泽。壁炉里的火伴着噼里啪啦的木柴燃烧声逐渐升温，他的身体也开始出现酡红的晕染。  
就像酒神狄俄尼索斯的狂欢仪式，充满葡萄酒醉人的力量，布施欢乐与慈爱，此时还带来肉欲与交媾。  
这时他调整了一下自己的坐姿，两条腿被打开，折在两边，看上去颓废又迷惘。神圣灵魄此时就像一个肉汁充沛的婊子，新鲜诱人。  
“操我。”  
丰润的、玫瑰色的唇张开，在述说淫荡的话语。  
当还沾着自己唾液的手指进入早已淋漓的后穴时，蔡徐坤抓紧王子异放在自己胸前的手，他努力侧过头去看对方的面容，但只能窥视到一点阴郁的面部弧线。  
王子异没有说一句话，他只是沉默地，反复地把自己深深地埋在对方的后穴中用力。他不是在膜拜这个坎斯维尔的圣使，他只是在操他，用他。  
此时蔡徐坤脆弱的脖颈仰起来，喉咙里发出艰难的声音，但他显然并没有反抗这种粗暴，而是主动地在王子异的性器上起伏动作，以至于并不宽敞的耳堂里不难听见淫糜的水声。  
蔡徐坤的身上此时弥漫着混合交错的气息，一边是温暖柔软，一边是肉欲放荡。他是一团柔火，瑰丽的面容焕发着青春的气息，迷离的眼睛布满氤氲的水汽，光洁的脖颈与尾椎散发着诱惑。  
他们在情欲的海潮中起起落落，最后王子异一如既往把所有的欲液播撒进蔡徐坤的身体里，他们的汗水、体液交融在一起。以前蔡徐坤很喜欢王子异在喝了红酒后醉醺醺地与自己交合，有时候这红色的酒液还会被塞入自己的身体，然后一道红色的流痕从他的大腿一直流到脚踝上去。  
王子异开始把手指放到对方微微翕合的后穴里抠挖，然后欲液一点点流出。然后他把蔡徐坤的脸转向自己，却发现他的脸色更为苍白了。  
他感到一阵温热，于是低下去去看。  
羊绒毯上，大片的鲜血铺染开来。  
“孩子。”  
蔡徐坤并未去看那片猩红，他偏头去瞧王子异，然后露出一个妖冶诡异的笑容。


End file.
